Kristene
by technogrl15
Summary: Kristene is a seventeen year old girl. A senior in High School. I suck at summarys.. so please R&R! Rated T with some M content later on. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is a story of my own creation that just came to me.**

**It is not based off any book its just one I made up.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I would appreciates it IMMENSLY if you would R&R. I'd like to have some feedback on my story to help me with it.**

**Ideas are welcome!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Prologue

Hello.

My name is Kristine.

I am seventeen.

This is my story.

From how I went from high on life,

To high on something else.

In the world's eyes,

It was good.

In my eyes,

It was good.

But in my friend's eyes,

It was horrible.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was the prologue.**

**First chapter will be up soon!!**

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's chapter 1,**

**I hope you enjoy it…**

**Thanks to myinspirationxox for reviewing!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

"Stop… laughing!" Joni said, laughing herself.

"I… can't!" I screamed, doubling over, unable to stop.

We laughed until we cried. We were getting strange looks from people, but we didn't care. We didn't even know _why_ we were laughing. Joni and I just, laughed.

When it finally trailed off, I glanced up and my smile immediately vanished. Mark had sat down next to us.

Mark was my stalker, you might say. He turned up everywhere. At parties, arcades, restaurants, at school, and the mall, like now.

Mark had a flawless complexion, his olive skin making his dark brown eyes stand out against his face. His black hair was messed up just enough to draw attention to it, but not quite enough to look like he hadn't done anything to it at all. His arms bulged with muscle and there was no doubt a six-pack under that shirt.

Now, he chuckled. "Don't look so happy to see me!"

I plastered a grin on my face and forced out a small laugh. "You just surprised me is all." I turned to Joni, "Hey Joni, come on, all that laughing made me hafta pee." I chuckled, "Mark can I find you later?"

"Yeah, sure." He said smiling, "I wouldn't want to keep you from peeing." He chuckled. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Bye Mark!" Joni managed to squeal as I practically dragged her away from the table we had been sitting at in the food court.

As I walked away, my brisk steps started to slow, and Joni didn't have to scramble to keep up with me.

"You don't really have to pee, do you."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I had pulled this one too many times for her to think I actually had to go.

"Not necessarily, no." I responded.

"And you're not gonna find him later."

"Right."

"I don't understand why you run from him. He's the hottest, most popular guy in the whole High School. You should be flattered. I know I would be."

Joni was confused. So was I. How to explain to her that I didn't need a guy who was hot or popular? How I didn't want a guy who followed me around? Or how I hated myself for having dreams about him? That and so much more, I just wasn't ready to share.

"I just don't want to ruin other girl's chances with him." I forced a chuckle.

Joni raised an eyebrow, but let it drop. We walked in silence for a few minutes. I was grateful. I needed to think.

I had never had a boyfriend before. At seventeen, as a senior, you would think I'd had one by now. No, not me. I had never liked anyone who had been interested in me. Most of them had taken the hint and left me alone. Mark, Mark was different. I didn't want to hurt him, but if he didn't get it soon…

"So where are we actually going?" Joni asked me, intruding my thoughts. She sat down on a nearby bench.

"Well, I think we should circle around back to the food court, and see if Cole and Randy are here like they said they would be." I replied. I glanced at her, and she was smiling. It was widely known that Joni liked Cole. He seemed to be the only one that _didn't_ know. Or at least he acted like that.

"Alright." She giggled. "Well, let's go already!"

"We don't have to." I said, looking at the GameStop across from us.

She looked over, and I saw her brown eyes light up so they looked like glittering jewels against her deep brown skin.

_She really likes him_, I thought. Randy and Cole were like brothers to me. I had known them basically since birth.

Cole and I live in the same apartment building, we have since we were both one, so we spend a lot of time together. I knew enough about him to know that he and Joni would be great together.

But Randy… Randy lived in a mansion. This worked out well when I ran away. I was having some problems at home, with my parents, so I ran away. Randy had come after me. He hid me in his mansion for a whole week while my parents looked for me.

Now his little sister, Angelica? She was a completely different story. The girl was the devil, no matter _what_ anybody did or said. She had been the one who ratted out me and Randy. Although, now I do kinda thank her.

"Hey Joni." Cole's voice jerked me back to reality.

"Hey." Joni giggled. She was nervous.

I saw Randy coming and stood up.

"Hey Kris." Randy said. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey." I said through my teeth. "What's with the grin?"

He laughed. "Come on, I'll tell you."

"Okay… Cole, Joni, I'll see you later!"

"Bye Kristine." Cole said, glancing over.

"Mm… bye Kris…" Joni hardly noticed I was leaving. She was too busy staring at Cole, who was looking at me funny.

"You two have fun." He said with a smirk. I raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged me off and turned back to Joni. That boy really knew how to get to me, maybe _too_ well.

"Come on Kris." Randy whined, tugging at my arm.

"Quit whining." I laughed and started walking, "The way you're acting, people could say you were a nine year-old in an eighteen year-olds body." I said over my shoulder. I stopped and turned, he was standing where I had left him, staring dumbly. I sighed. Sometimes he acted younger than me, instead of seven months older. "Are you coming?"

Randy snapped out of his trance and scrambled over. I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't trip. "Alright, let's go." He said. I turned around, laughing. My laugh got caught in my throat and my smile vanished. I was nose to nose with Mark.

I gasped and stepped back. "Oh my god Mark!" I squeezed out. "You need to stop scaring me." I forced out a laugh. "Sorry I didn't come find you. Randy caught me; my mom wants me home right away.

I saw his brown eyes narrow as he turned to face Randy, whose arm I still had a hold of.

"And how does Randy know this?" he asked, his eyes glittering with hatred. Randy was unable to answer, frozen with fear.

"Mark…" I said softly, returning his attention to me. "Leave Randy out of this, it's not his fault. My phone was dead, and when she couldn't get a hold of me through that, she naturally called Randy. She asked him to find me and tell me that I had to go home." He still looked suspicious, he wasn't buying my story. "Mark, please. I really do have to go."

He finally bought it. "Fine." He sighed. "I'll see you on Monday."

I pasted on a smile, "Of course."

"Bye Kristene."

"Bye Mark."

Mark walked away and I realized I was still gripping Randy's arm.

"Can ya let go?" he asked.

I laughed. "Sorry." I pried my fingers off and gasped. Randy's arm was red where I had been gripping.

"Nervous much?" Randy chuckled, trying to mask his own nervousness.

I shoved him and laughed. "Shut up."

"Heh. Whatever, let's go."

"Finally!" I laughed. "It took long enough!"

He rubbed his arm and laughed, "C'mon."

As we walked out the doors of the mall I slipped on a patch of ice. Randy caught me by the arm and laughed. "Watch out."

I smiled sarcastically, "Is it my fault Chicago hates me? Come on. Let's find your car."

He smiled and slipped a hand around my waist, "So you don't fall again." He claimed with a smirk.

"Uh huh, sure." I laughed.

We reached his car and I slid in. we drove to his house, and as we pulled up, I gasped.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**That was just the first chapter.**

**Review please!!**

**Chapter 2 up as soon as I can type it! ******


	3. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two…**

**I hope you all like it…**

**R&R por favor!!**

**And thanks to Boberick for reviewing!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

There was a moving truck in front of Randy's house.

"Kris… I wanted to tell you…" Randy said softly.

"So why didn't you? Were you just going to spring this on me?" I could feel my voice rising. "Were you just going to leave without saying anything? Just text me one day and be like 'oh yeah, sorry I didn't tell you, but I moved'. Well? Were you?" I was yelling now. "Why didn't you tell me Randy?" I opened the car door and stumbled out, my vision blurred with tears. I staggered over to the mansion and walked in.

The plaque that had read "Stone" was already gone. _That was probably the first thing they packed._ I thought. I hoped it was.

The front room looked fine at first, but I noticed little things that were missing. A blanket on a chair, a lamp on the nightstand, pictures of the kids from the mantle above the fireplace. Little things, but things with meaning.

I made my way to the second floor, making sure to avoid contact with anyone, family, movers, household maids, etc.

I worked my way to Randy's room, silently pushing open the door. I stepped inside, letting out a small gasp as I closed it behind me. His bed was gone, so were most of the chairs. His TV and XBOX were no longer in the room.

On the floor there were pictures scattered all over, many of them wallet sized. I picked one up, and had to sit down on the couch, one of the few pieces of furniture left in the room. It was of me and Randy at homecoming this year.

The picture showed me in a simple black dress with my head on Randy's chest, my face towards the camera, but my eyes closed. I had my arms wrapped around his waist, and it appeared that I was crying. Randy had one arm wrapped around me, holding me close, the other hand was stroking my hair while his face was pressed against the top of my head. His eyes were also closed, but his face was turned away from the camera, because it was pressed to my head.

I didn't remember anyone snapping the picture, so I wondered how Randy had gotten it. At the moment, I didn't care.

I grabbed a handful of photos from the floor and pressed a little button under the armrest of the couch. There was a hissing noise and a panel the size of a door slid aside. This was where I had hidden when I ran away. Randy had shown it to me, said he found it when they first moved in. The couch, he had said, was screwed to the ground, it couldn't be moved.

I stepped inside the small room, and there was another hissing noise as the panel moved shut behind me. A light clicked on above my head, and I stepped over to sit on the old, beat up couch.

I counted the pictures I had grabbed. Twenty-one. I realized I would need something to drink. I reached over and opened the stained mini-fridge, pulling out a bottle of root beer and a plate of cold pizza. Cold pizza was my comfort food. Root beer was kind of an addiction.

As I flipped through the pictures, I noticed a pattern. They were all of me or Randy. Or me _with_ Randy. I sopped at one of Randy posing. I remembered this. We had been told for drawing class to take a picture of someone in black and white and then draw them as they were in that picture. The teacher had suggested that I go for a challenge, so I had chosen Randy as my subject; the reason being his deep brown curls and large eyes and lips. His arms were especially hard to draw, I remembered. I always had problems with arms and hands.

The picture was wallet-sized, so I took out my wallet and slipped it in. This was how I would remember Randy. In this sexy pose that I had asked him to pose in for my art assignment. I smiled. I had never thought of anyone as sexy before. I guess Randy was a good place to start.

The picture showed him leaning with his shoulder up against the wall. His head was cocked to one side, as if he was confused. His eyes looked grey because of the black and white setting, but they were so full of emotion that the color didn't matter. His curly brown hair was a very deep shade of grey. Almost black, but not quite. His right thumb was hooked in his pocket, and his left arm and hand were pressed up against the wall he as leaning on. His left leg was crossed over his right, and you could see his converse shoes clearly.

I closed my wallet, and the tears started to fall.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**So I hope you all liked that chapter,**

**I'd very much appreciate it if you'd review ******

**And I'd like to give props to my awesome friend Sam for proofreading this for me and giving me tips**

**THANKS SAM!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So here's chappie numero tres.**

**It was kinda hard to write,**

**But I'm gonna keep with this story, unlike some others.**

**I hope you all like it,**

**R&R please!!**

**Oh, and thanks to CatlinKildare for reviewing! ;)**

--

Chapter 3

The next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. I groaned.

_I must've cried myself to sleep, _I thought. _But, who's shaking me?_ I pried my eyes open to check. It was Randy. _I should've known._ Randy was the only other one who could get in here. I quickly sat up.

"Kristene…" There were tears streaming down his cheeks.

I stood and wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his chest.

"Randy…" I sobbed, "Why do you have to leave?" my voice was muffled by his chest.

I felt Randy's chin rest on my head, and he started to run his fingers through my hair. He started mumbling, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Suddenly he pulled my head away from his chest and wiped away the tears streaming down my face. I looked down, not wanting to burst into tears again.

"Hey." He said, taking my chin in his fingers and lifting it up so I was forced to stare him straight in the eyes. Those vibrant green eyes. "Look at me." He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Don't cry. Please, just don't cry." He said softly, pulling me back into him.

We stood there for a while, not moving, not saying anything. Just silently crying.

Suddenly, I pushed away from him. "So when are you leaving?" I asked. When he hesitated, I spoke. "C'mon, spit it out!"

"Next… Next Thursday." He finally managed.

"Then it's settled." I smirked. "We're ditching on Wednesday."

He laughed. "Why Wednesday?"

"Because Thursday you'll need to clean out your locker and get your transfer papers and stuff." I grasped his hand. "And say goodbye to everyone else." I paused. "Where are you moving to anyways?"

He sighed. "Florida."

"Hm," I nodded, "I think I could survive there."

"What do you mean?" He said, confused.

"I'll be eighteen on Tuesday." I smirked. "I'll drive down with you. We'll take your car."

His face lit up. "You're coming with?"

I laughed, "Yes Randy. I'm coming with."

Randy locked eyes with me. A moment passed. He was going to kiss me, I could feel it.

"Randy! Do you wanna play dolls?" A whiny voice piped up out of nowhere.

"Angelica!" He groaned. "How did you get in here?"

She put her hands on her hips. "It's not that hard." She said sassily, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "There's an entrance from _my_ room too." She leaned forward on the word 'my', emphasizing it all the more.

Randy and I just stared blankly at her.

Angie crossed her arms and glared back at us. I was amazed at how much of a snob/prep she had become at only eleven years old.

She reminded me of Krystal, the snob who, for all for years of high school, had been trying to steal away Randy and Cole. Once she had almost succeeded, but had ruined it when she slipped her thong into Cole's pocket. He was so disgusted that he cussed her out and left. He burned the thong; the fire had been beautiful.

"Hello!" Angela's voice pulled me from my flashback. My head snapped in her direction. "Are you even listening to me?" She squeaked, taking a step forward.

I released myself from Randy and walked to her, squatting and putting my hands on her shoulders. "Angie," I said, looking up, "what's wrong?"

She turned away, and I motioned for Randy to leave. When he had exited, , I spoke to Angelica's back. "C'mon Angie, what's up?"

"You were gonna kiss him." She said, pout heavy in her voice.

"No I wasn't." I knew this was true. He had been going to kiss _me_. I would've turned away. I didn't feel like I _could_ kiss Randy. Not that I had anything against him, its just… he's Randy for crying out loud!

"Yes. You were."

I put my hand on her shoulder and turned her to me. "Angela, you know I would never kiss your brother without permission from you." I paused, "I… I asked you _last time_ didn't I?" I cringed, thinking of _last time._ It hadn't been good. It had been freshman year. When I had snapped and left. I shuddered, "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Thanks for what?" She was thoroughly confused.

"For not letting me… you know."

She smirked, "I was eight. And even then I knew what was gonna happen."

I chuckled uneasily. "Yeah…"

She held up her thumb and index finger, about an inch apart, "You were this close to-"

I held up a hand, stopping her. "Can we not talk about what I _almost_ did?" I asked, it's not very easy for me to say."

She nodded. What I hadn't said, was that I still got uneasy every time I heard someone talking about people sleeping with each other… to put it nicely. But I didn't know if Angelica could handle that yet. So I kept quiet.

"I…" She paused, unsure, "I heard you say you were coming with us." She rushed out in one breath, drawing in another one afterwards.

I looked down and sighed, "Yes Angelica, I am."

She squealed, grabbing my hands and jumping up and down. I was shocked, _that_ I wasn't expecting.

"Ohmygosh. Ican'tbeleiveyou'reactuallycoming!" She drew in a deep breath, "It'sgonnabesomuchfun! You'llbelikemy… sister!"

I laughed, "Yeah Angie, it'll be great."

"Ohmygosh you have no idea." She stopped jumping. "I guess I should go finish packing." She grinned. "I'll see you later!" She turned, and I drew something out of my pocket.

"Bye Angelica." I said, smirking. She hated it when someone called her by her full name.

She glanced back at me, a steely look in her eyes, but it was soon replaced by a look of pure joy when she saw what was in my hand for her.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" She yelled, running up to me. "Wheredidyougetthese?" She squealed, grabbing them out of my hand and jumping up and down. Again. "This concert has been sold out for like… months! And I've never seen Stacey Reef in concert in my _whole_ _life_!" She threw her arms around me. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

I chuckled, prying her arms off me. "I thought you deserved something special with your friends before you left." I said, "You don't need to know how I got them." I winked at her, "Now go finish packing." I said laughing.

"Bye Kristene!" She yelled, scampering out.

"Bye Angie."

I exited the little room and, what a surprise, Randy was waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" Was the first thing he said.

"Actually," I paused, thinking. "It went pretty well."

**--**

**Well I hope you liked that,**

**I enjoy reading reviews, so please leave me some!**


End file.
